Open your eyes
by HelloWobbily
Summary: Sometimes Yamamoto can be a little bit slow, but at a time like this he needs to open his eyes just to see what's real.  Ryohei / Yamamoto / Xanxus. Some OOC-ness. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

__**Hello~ How was everyone New Years?**

**Hope you had just as much fun as I did. I haven't updated my fanfiction in so long, and looking around the KHR archive I noticed that they're aren't really any Xanxus/Yamamoto fics going around! **

**So I guess I'm greeting the new year on FF with a little short story**. **Something new to keep the page fresh!**

**Disclamier: I do not own KHR. **

* * *

><p>It was summer in Japan, this meant school was off for the three free months and the kids were free to do whatever they wanted. For some it meant going to the beach or the movies with friends, some it meant summer school, others mean summer jobs and responsibilities, but for Tsuna and his friends...well guardians, this meant going to Italy to meet with the ninth boss.<p>

They were 17-18 now, already in high school and they were currently inside the Vongola private jet, thousands of feet high in the air on the way to their destination. Everyone was there; it was a fairly large jet to fit everyone in. Hibari was somewhere in the jet, but knowing him he's most likely alone somewhere where no one would bother him. Even the two girls, Kyoko and Haru were there. They sat with each other, and Chrome too. It seemed like everyone had a pretty decent time. All except...

"Yamamoto?" The baseball freak looked away from the window and looked at his future Mafioso boss. "Are you alright?"  
>"I'm fine Tsuna," Yamamoto laughed seemingly happily. "Don't worry about me."<p>

Suddenly he heard a quarrel going on in the aisle of the plane. He and Tsuna looked up to see Gokudera and Ryohei arguing, about what, no one really knew or could understand.

"Uh, please don't fight," Tsuna said, trying to keep the peace.

Gokudera and Ryohei looked at Tsuna, but the Ryohei's eyes met Yamamoto's. Quickly, Yamamoto looked away. Tsuna noticed it, and looked at Yamamoto with sympathy and remorse.

Truth be told, before this Yamamoto and Ryohei and started dating at the beginning of the school year. But when the year ended, a few days before they were set off to leave for Italy, Yamamoto caught Ryohei cheating with Kurokawa which lead to Yamamoto's sudden depression. He cared for him so deeply, and he was blaming himself for driving Ryohei into someone else's arms.

Ryohei and Hana aren't together now, in fact when Yamamoto had caught him he was giving his all to end it with her. But it was too late now.

Yamamoto tried his best to mask the pain, so far it was working, no one was of the wiser but Tsuna knew better.

* * *

><p>When they got to the Vongola mansion, they were shown their rooms; each one had an individual room of their own. Yamamoto sat on his bed facing, leaning this elbows on top his knees. Was it wise to come here? Now all he would see was Ryohei, and every time he did it pained him so much.<p>

A knock came from his door, he looked up to see Tsuna in the door way.

"Tsuna," Yamamoto whispered.  
>"Uh, we're going sight seeing," Tsuna asked hesitantly. "Would you like to go?"<p>

Yamamoto hesitated, knowing Ryohei would be going too but it wouldn't be fair to Tsuna if he didn't go. He didn't want to sulk and seem off when Tsuna was around.

"Sounds like fun!" Yamamoto said, smiling his signature grin.

They only went where it was applicable to the time they had for that day. Though they had the three months of summer, so they could do all of this again tomorrow and the next day and so on. If Tsuna wasn't involved in the Mafia work, however.

Yamamoto walked aimlessly with the group, not really paying attention to where they were going or what was going on. He looked at Tsuna, who was in between Gokudera and Reborn, who in fact was back to his adult form as we're the other Arcobaleno.

Then Yamamoto's eyes floated to Haru and Kyoko, the best friends holding hands and smiling. Tsuna's mom was there too, taking care of Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta. All that was left was Ryohei, he was seen walking with Gokudera, possibly making fools out of themselves again.

As much as he liked seeing his mates having fun, he couldn't do it. He couldn't be in the same group as Ryohei, at least not now.

"What do you think Juudaime?" Gokudera asked.  
>"Well-"<br>"Hahi!" Haru exclaimed, which everyone turned around. "Yamamoto-San's gone!"

She was right, where Yamamoto was walking he was now nowhere to be found.

Yamamoto found himself standing on a bridge, leaning on the edge with his chin buried in his arms. He didn't even know how he got there; first he was walking with his friends, now he was standing alone on a bridge looking at the sunset hitting the river.

Suddenly he felt a familiar presence stand next to him. His eyes shifted and he gasped at who he saw.

"Xa...Xansus..." Yamamoto stuttered as he looked up at the Varia boss.

Xanxus looked down at him, the same bored and blank face Yamamoto remembered.

"Uh, I-I'm sorry," Yamamoto said. "I'll be going now!"

He bowed to Xanxus and turned to walk away.

"Stay."

The sudden command haltered and stunned Yamamoto. He turned around to see Xanxus leaning on the bridge post, his chin resting in the palm of his hands.

"W-What?"  
>"I'm not going to repeat myself brat," Xanxus said.<p>

Hesitantly, Yamamoto complied standing next to the Varia boss and facing the river like before.

It was strange, seeing Xanxus here alone, wanting Yamamoto to stay, it wasn't every day Xanxus wanted someone to keep him company like this. Or even found alone without any of his guardians around, particularly that second in command loud mouth shark.

"What are you doing here, brat?" Xanxus asked, not breaking his view from the river. "Shouldn't you be with Sawada?"  
>"Y-Yeah," Yamamoto said, not daring to look up at him. "I was...but..."<br>"Hm?" Xanxus eyes shifted to look at Yamamoto at his loss of words. He was slightly shocked to see Yamamoto's head ducked down, shoulders shaking. No, quaking.  
>"I had to get away. S-Sometimes I need to you know?"<p>

Yamamoto looked up at Xanxus, the fake smile already on his face.

"What about you?" Yamamoto asked.  
>"Hm. Same reasons I guess," Xanxus replied. "All of them annoy the crap out of me. Once in a while I come here for peace and quiet until the end of the day."<br>"They seem pretty fond of you."  
>"Fond of me? They fucking worship me. But even then I can't stand it sometimes. Like Levi, that tall ass one? He keeps following me everywhere I go, he's like a parasite I can't disinfect. Squalo's louder than hell, Bel and Mammon keep fighting, which brings Squalo into equation, then Levi comes in telling everyone to be quiet for my sake but he's as loud as everyone. And Lussuria's just Lussuria. That fairy."<p>

The sudden laugh Yamamoto made caught Xanxus' attention. He looked at the baseball fanatic and wanted to smirk, that laugh was something only Yamamoto could own.

"Wow. That sounds interesting."  
>"I guess. Hm, this is the first time you've smiled for real since you got here."<p>

Yamamoto looked at him in shock, what did he mean by that? Could he see through him already?

"I-"  
>"Yamamoto!"<p>

Yamamoto turned to see Tsuna, Gokudera and Reborn running up to them. Immediately Yamamoto felt bad, making them worry like that by leaving so sudden.

"HIIEEE," Tsuna exclaimed, looking up at Xanxus. "X-Xanxus...wha...what are you doing here?"  
>"Hm." Xanxus scoffed, paying the tenth no mind.<br>"I-It's okay Tsuna," Yamamoto said. "We were just talking."  
>"Talking?" Gokudera repeated, not believing a word. "Stupid basebal freak, this asshole doesn't just talk, he's a killing freak!"<br>"Ma ma, I promise everything's fine!"  
>"Yamamoto," Reborn said in a stern tone. "Are you sure you're alright?"<br>"R-Reborn...I...I'm fine! Really, I am. Everything's alright."  
>"VOOOOOOOIIIIIII!"<p>

Everyone besides Xanxus and Reborn jumped at the sudden loud scream from close by. Everyone, besides Xanxus; turned to see Squalo and Levi running up to the boss.

"Boss!" Levi exclaimed. "Where have you been! We were worried sick!"

Veins of anger popped ontop of Xanxus head, each word spewing out of Levi's mouth irritating him more and more.

"VOI!" Squalo shouted. "What are these brats doing here! Are you harassing our shitty boss!"  
>"HIIIEE," Tsuna exclaimed, panicking. "N-No no no, we were just looking for our friend when he found him with Xanxus!"<br>"VOOOII! what the hell are you saying brat, why would our boss be with one of your friends!"  
>"SHUT UP!" Xanxus hollered, finally. And everyone snapped their mouths shut. "Keep an eye out on your guardian's Sawada."<p>

And with that he turned and walked away, before giving Yamamoto one last look and Squalo and Levi followed.

"Jeez" Gokudera sighed.  
>"What a relief," Tsuna said. "Yamamoto?"<p>

Yamamoto continued to watch Xanxus walk away, a bit stunned at Xanxus' words but even more stunned at how he felt. After that light talk with Xanxus, strangely enough he felt...better? He couldn't make it out, but he didn't feel like crying anymore.

"Don'r worry Tsuna," Yamamoto said, turning to his friends. He was smiling again, but this time he felt it real. "I'll be okay."

* * *

><p><strong>So I guess this is kind of a Xanxus  Yamamoto / Ryohei kind of fic, huh? It was a good idea in my head.  
><strong>

**Hope everyone enjoyed, and Happy New Year once again! **

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT!"

The voice echoed throughout the meeting room of the Vongola mansion as Ryohei stood out from the crowd.

"What do you mean Yamamoto's gone to see Xanxus!" Ryohei exclaimed.  
>"Y-Yes, Onii-chan," Tsuna said. "It was a request!"<br>"From who!"  
>"From Xanxus himself," Reborn said from next to Tsuna. "It's all in the letter. It wasn't really a request, more like a demand."<p>

Reborn handed Ryohei the short written letter from Xanxus, everyone crowded around him to see what was written.

_"Dear Vongola brat,_

_At 5:00 PM I expect to see your rain guardian at the front door of the Varia mansion for dinner._

_-Xanxus_

_P.S. I don't like to wait."_

"That son of a..."  
>"Tsuna," Bianchi said. "Is this a good idea?"<br>"I-I don't know, Reborn thought it was."  
>"I figured there was a reason Yamamoto wasn't with the group yesterday," Reborn said referring to yesterday's previous activities. "So some time away will do him good."<br>"Reborn-San!" Gokudera said.  
>"How can you just let him go!" Ryohei exclaimed throwing the letter to the side. "Throwing him in enemies arms like that! What if he's in danger!"<br>"The Varia is tied with the Vongola, I doubt even Xanxus would do anything to harm any of the guardians."  
>"Tch..."<br>"And besides Onii-chan," Tsuna said. "Yamamoto really seemed egar to go."

Ryohei and the others looked at him in shock; Yamamoto really wanted to go see Xanxus of all people? Ryohei clenched his bandaged fists tightly; he turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

His mind was spinning, he was...how Ryohei would say...CONFUSED TO THE EXTREME! He kept asking himself how could Yamamoto want to go see Xanxus...XANXUS of all people; the very person who tried to kill them a few years ago. He knew Yamamoto was a forgiving person, but this?

He then started blaming himself, betraying Yamamoto recently must have driven him into Xanxus' arms. All he could think now was if Yamamoto was in trouble, what Xanxus could be doing to him at this moment.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto was dressed to impress, they had supplied him a nice suit to wear for dinner. It was simple really, pretty old fashioned.<p>

He tried to keep a nice smile as he walked behind one of the Varia servants, leading him to wherever Xanxus was.

"Everything is already prepared for you," The servant said as soon as they approached double doors. "It's a good thing you're on time, early even! Now I want to warn you, Xanxus doesn't like to be bothered during meals, so I wouldn't talk of I were you."  
>"Huh?" Yamamoto questioned in confusion. "Then why did...n-never mind. Anything else?"<br>"That's about it. If you get the feeling you shouldn't do anything, it's probably best you didn't."

Yamamoto looked at him again with utter mystification as the servant opened the door.

When Yamamoto walked in and the servant closed the door behind him, instantly Yamamoto was in awe as he saw a dinner setting made for two.

"You're here."

Yamamoto turned his attention to where the voice was heard. He found Xanxus standing in front of one of the windows.

"Well..." Yamamoto hesitated, suddenly he felt his cheeks get warm at the sight of Xanxus. He started to walk over to him and Yamamoto took the opportunity to get a good look at him. He had a similar outfit, but there was something different. "Y-Yeah. I c-couldn't just..."

Xanxus could feel himself smirking as Yamamoto looked down embarrassed. It almost seemed like he was blushing in fact.

As they ate their dinner it was in dead quiet. Yamamoto looked up at Xanxus while he ate and he finally realized what was different about him. The feathers, the raccoon tail, they were gone.

Funny, Yamamoto figured Xanxus might have been born with those things on.

When they were finished with dinner, Xanxus lead Yamamoto out onto the balcony, leaving the dress jackets in the room and rolling up their dress shirt sleeves. Yamamoto stared out at the scenery in awe, how the sunset gracefully hit the ocean as it glowed. Xanxus glance down at Yamamoto, he could see the sunset reflecting in his brown eyes.

"Hm," Xanxus grunted. "You know you're a terrible liar."  
>"W-What?" Yamamoto said looking up at him. "What do you mean?"<br>"Yesterday, when you told me you were okay. Just letting you know you should work on your lying."

Yamamoto looked up at him in shock, so he could see right through him yesterday when they ran into each other. Yamamoto looked down at the forest in front of them, the leaves moving together; dancing in the wind. Yamamoto gulped, as he could feel his hands beginning to shake and his lips quiver.

"I..." Yamamoto began, finding it hard to speak. He had to say something, even if it was Xanxus, it had to come out. "I wasn't...I...keep thinking about it..."

Xanxus moved his head slightly, looking at the younger one. It was just like yesterday, head down, shoulders shaking. But this time, he swore he could see tears running down his face.

"I...never thought my heart could hurt so much. Sempai...S-Sempai I...I thought I could trust him."

Yamamoto couldn't help but turn red of embarrassment as he wiped the tears away, crying in front of the Varia boss like this. More and more tears kept coming as he continued.

"Everyday I keep thinking about it. In the morning...on the way here...d-during dinner...I...I-I ca-can't...b-but I guess it's my own fault. I...I don't know what I did but...I know it's my fault..."  
>"Hm," Xanxus grunted through gritted teeth. "Stupid brat."<p>

Yamamoto gasped when all of a sudden Xanxus grabbed his upper arm, forcing him to turn. Xanxus gripped Yamamoto's shoulders, the younger one looking up at him in shock and maybe fear. His eyes went wide as Xanxus' hidden scars started peaking out until all of them came to view.

"Insolent brat, blaming yourself for others mistakes. If all you did was be loyal and love him, and he goes behind your back like this! What does that make him, huh! Where does that leave you! Wallowing in tears and shame for nothing. You've got to let them know you're stronger than that; you're better than that! I don't ever want to hear you blaming yourself for other peoples mistakes! Got it?"

Yamamoto stared up at Xanxus as he scolded him. He was telling him it wasn't his fault? Goodness, nothing is making sense anymore. Yamamoto gulped and nodded slowly.

Xanxus' grip eased up a little, but he still held him in place. He blushed a little, his face getting hot. Xanxus chuckled and smirked at that, brown eyes glistening, cheeks tinted with red like a rose, lips quivering almost.

Yamamoto held his breathe as he noticed his face was getting closer, eyes locked on his. The closer he got, the louder and faster his heart started beating. He froze there, he didn't know what to do or what Xanxus was planning. His first thought was to get away, he brought a hand up and placed it ontop of Xanxus' shoulder. He tried to push him away, he turned his head in order to stir away from those demanding crimson eyes.

Xanxus grabbed the wrist of the hand that tried to push him away, and placed a hand on the back of Yamamoto's head forcing him to stare right back at him.

He gulped again, he was finally trapped. As Xanxus' inched closer he could smell the peppermint they took after dinner; he found his mouth sudden to water at the wanting taste of it. If it was possible for Yamamoto to turn any redder it would happen, a cherry tomato color etched his face.

Xanxus's eyes closed shut, and then it happened. Yamamoto's eyes went wide as Xanxus pressed his lips against the young ones. For someone like him, you would have thought it'd have been a rough sort of kiss but no; Xanxus' lips were soft, perfectly moist even. He knew this was wrong, after ending a serious relationship with his fellow guardian and he was already locking lips with the Varia boss. But he caved into it, he closed his eyes and allowed Xanxus to continue kissing him.

Xanxus pulled away for a minute, looking into Yamamoto's eyes that were halfway closed, feeling winded and breathless. And both of them leaned in together, meeting each other in the middle. Xanxus continued to hold his head and his wrist, until Yamamoto thoughtlessly brought his free hand up and cupped the older one's scarred face.

Xanxus pulled away again at the touch of Yamamoto's fingers against his skin. He looked at him for a second, slowly letting go of the hand that held Yamamoto's wrist, and he held Yamamoto by the waist. Yamamoto brought both hands and laced the fingers by Xanxus' neck, bringing the older one down so their lips could meet again.

Yamamoto whimpered as Xanxus bit down on his lower lip; he opened his mouth and he felt Xanxus' tongue slip in. Yamamoto puhed his tongue against Xanxus', not really knowing what to do. The younger was hesitant; he hadn't done this before, not even with Ryohei. No. They hadn't gone this far, truth be told.

Yamamoto couldn't hold onto him anymore, he let go of Xanxus' neck and wrapped his arms around him, pulling himself closer to the assasin boss; said boss could tell Yamamoto losing balance, he leaned the boy's backside against the wall.

Xanxus pulled away finally, pressing his forehead against Yamamotos. He placed both hands on top of the balcony wall, completely trapping Yamamoto in.

"What's with that face?" Xanxus asked, noticing an embarrassed look on Yamamoto's face. "Has no one kissed you like this before, Hm? No one's ever touch you like this before."  
>"N-No..." Yamamoto replied. His arms slipped off of Xanxus' shoulders and gripped his dress shirt. He kept his head down, avoiding eye contact from the older one, who was a bit taken back by the sudden response. "No one...no one has ever...I've never..."<p>

Yamamoto couldn't look at him, he let go of Xanxus' dress shirt and placed them over his eyes hiding away the embarrassing look. Xanxus was a bit shocked; he knew Yamamoto was handsome and that he thought he had some sort of experience. But no, by the way Yamamoto was acting, he figured out now he was a virgin.

The baseball nut could feel both of Xanxus' arms lifting up from his sides. By now he thought Xanxus would laugh at him and leave, leaving the embarrassed one out in the could. Oh how wrong he was. Xanxus brought the two hands up and cupped the baseball lovers face. He gasped and brought his own hands away from his face, and looked up at the assassin boss, a stern look staring back at him.

Xanxus smirked...no, smiled at the younger blood, and leaned back down, capturing him in a kiss once again and taking Yamamoto by surprise.

This time it was more tantalizing and more passionate than the last. It didn't seem like Xanxus at all, he seemed like he one do blunt and straight to the point. No passion at all. But this...As Yamamoto closed his eyes; he prayed it wasn't an illusion thanks to Mammon, or Mukuro. He hoped it wasn't some dream that would have to end soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Yamamoto stirred in his sleep, slightly wincing as the sun rays hit his slightly tanned skin. He raised his hand up trying to cover his face as he turned his head to the ceiling. Slowly he raised himself up from the bed, sitting upright as he looked around his room.

He had forgotten he had returned to the Vongola mansion last night. Suddenly he remembered the kisses Xanxus laid upon his lips; Yamamoto blushed as images of him and Xanxus played throughout his mind like a movie reel. He brushed his fingers over his lips, the taste of Xanxus still lingering upon them. He then moved his hand over his chest where his heart lay, it was beating quite promptly as more images of Xanxus flowed through his mind. He didn't understand, what was this feeling Yamamoto was such a stranger of?

He pulled the covers off of his body and got up from the bed, in search of something to wear. When he reached the vanity mirror, which was supplied in all of the bedrooms, something caught the young ones eyes. He gasped and turned in all probability the deepest shade of cherry when he saw a bush of bruised skin on his neck and collarbone. With quick thinking, he grabbed a clean track jacket and zipped it up all the way; sighing as thankfully the jacket was able to cover the red and purple skin.

He jumped when out of the blue he heard a knock at his door. He opened the door to find Tsuna standing there with a relieved look on his face.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna exclaimed once he saw his Rain Guardian's face. "You're here."  
>"Of course Tsuna," Yamamoto said, smiling.<br>"When did you get home?"  
>"Last night, but everyone was already sleeping, except Reborn of course. When I got back I found you two on the couch."<p>

Tsuna blushed, remembering that he had stayed up with Reborn to wait for Yamamoto. But Tsuna reluctantly fell asleep, his head resting on Reborn's lap. Reborn must have been able to stay awake and greeted Yamamoto when he arrived.

"A-Anyway," Tsuna continued on. "How was dinner last night?"  
>"Oh," Yamamoto said, trying to keep the blush from forming. "We just had dinner. You know he doesn't like to talk during dinner, when we were done his guardians kind of just...interrupted I guess."<p>

Tsuna nodded his head, seeming to understand it but as he looked at Yamamto he could tell something was wrong.

"Oh, okay. Well, I just came down to check up on you. Breakfast is almost ready."  
>"Thanks Tsuna, I'll be down in a bit."<p>

Tsuna nodded, and with a smile he walked off. Yamamoto watched as his future Mafioso walked down the hallway, feeling a bit sore for not telling Tsuna what had happened.

"We'll you look peachy."

Yamamoto turned around to see Reborn standing in the hallway, leaning on the wall. He hadn't worn his fedora that morning, nor his suit jacket.

"You didn't tell him what else occurred last night," He said, walking up to Yamamoto, the same hard look on his face. "Why are you wearing that? Bit hot isn't it?"  
>"N-No," Yamamoto stuttered, knowing Reborn was speaking about his track jacket. Indeed it was a tad warm, in fact as of now, a head of sweat trickled down his brow. "I'm a little cold actually."<br>"Nonsense. You don't have to hide Yamamoto, especially from me. Last night you didn't seem too shy of them."

Yamamoto's eyes grew, flashing back to last night. He had forgotten the hickeys, and he now realized that Reborn had seen them once he arrived at the mansion. Reborn placed a hand on his shoulders, squeezing it a little in comfort.

"I know you must feel confused, whenever you're ready to talk you can come to me."  
>"Reborn..." Yamamoto said. "Thank you."<p>

Reborn nodded at the young one. He knew Yamamoto and Ryohei were dating...had dated; he knew of the situation from beginning to end. So now with something like this with Xanxus, Yamamoto's head must be in a stir.

"Don't be hesitant to talk to Dame-Tsuna either. He may be Dame-Tsuna but he's still your Mafioso, and with his personality you can tell him anything. He's worried about you; you and Sasagawa."  
>"S-Sasagawa Sempai?" Yamamoto repeated in confusion.<br>"Yamamoto, if you avoid talking to him any further, there'll be a strain in the family."

And with that Reborn walked off, leaving Yamamoto with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto stood in the shower, thinking about what Reborn said. He knew it wouldn't be healthy for the family; it simply wasn't fair for the other guardians, Tsuna especially. He sighed, closing his eyes as his mind wandered to last nights festivities.<p>

_- Flashback - _

_Yamamoto's mouth welcomed the slick slithering tongue of Xanxus as it slipped in. Yamamoto sighed; the two kissing, making out as the warm summer night air brushed their tanned skins. The older one then began to trail pecks of kisses to against Yamamoto's jawline and to his neck. Yamamoto placed a hand on the back of Xanxus' neck as more kisses were laid down Yamamoto's. He gasped as the Varia boss bit down on the skin and proceed to kiss and suck on broken skin. Xanxus moved to other areas of Yamamoto's fragile neck, leaving dark bruises Yamamoto blushed from. It wasn't until the older one's mouth laid until of Yamamoto's collar bone that he realized the first few buttons of his shirt had been undone. Thank goodness that he was leaning against the balcony post behind him, or he would have fallen once they had started._

_Xanxus left Yamamoto's neck, feeling accomplished at the marks he left. The both of them were about to lean in again, continuing on until..._

_"VOOOOIIIII!"_

_They froze and Yamamoto jumped at the sudden horrendously loud voice or the second commander from behind below, a quarrel erupted between the Varia guardians. Neither of the two could make out what the fight was about, only that they had taken it outside._

_"SHUT. UP!" Xanxus hollered. He had moved to the side of Yamamoto, while Yamamoto moved behind him, almost going inside as he watched Xanxus pull one of his X guns from out of nowhere and started firing at his obnoxiously loud guardians. He almost cracked a smile, it was quite comical watching the behavior of the Varia family._

_Once it got quiet again, the two of them looked at each other. No words were said, but Yamamoto's heart was beating quite loud. Xanxus walked over to him, taking his hand and bringing it up to his own face._

_"C'mon," Xanxus said after placing a kiss upon his knuckles. "I'll take you home."_

And that's when Yamamoto arrived at the mansion. It seemed quite out of character for Xanxus to not move on, in honesty Yamamoto wanted to stay, he wanted to continue. Where it would lead? He didn't know, he just wanted to keep kissing him. One thing he did know is that Xanxus lips...they were softer than Ryohei's.

* * *

><p>He came down for breakfast just like he said; and everyone greeted him as if nothing was wrong. He sat next to Tsuna, who was just glad to have Yamamoto at the table to complete the family. During breakfast, it had been as if everything was all a dream; Lambo was loud, Gokudera was angry <em>because<em> Lambo was being loud and kept telling him he should be quiet and respectful in front of Tsuna, all in all Tsuna was trying to keep the peace. Yamamoto noticed something; whenever Tsuna seemed to be discontent, Reborn would put an arm around Tsuna's shoulders. Along with a red blush, Tsuna seemed to be at ease after that. With just a simple gesture, Tsuna was fine. Maybe there was something a little deeper than teacher and student.

During breakfast, Yamamoto noticed something a bit off. It was a tad...quiet for a normal breakfast with the likes of these folk. Yamamoto saw Ryohei at the end of the table, he looked as if he was deep in thought, picking a this food. Kyoko turned to her older brother, asking her concerns; he just nodded a reply. Yamamoto looked at his face, something was definitely wrong going inside of his head as he ate a small bite of food.

Yamamoto soon found himself walking along the Vongola Mansion hallways with Tsuna and Reborn. Funny, he seemed a bit like a third wheel walking around with them. They walked by double glass doors, another way to the backyard of the Vongola Mansion and something caught his eye. He stopped in his tracks and looked out the window; Ryohei was there, staring out the backyard, minding his own business.

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna called out, noticing that Yamamoto had not continued to walk with the duo.  
>"You guys go ahead," Yamamoto said, smiling at the two. "I'll catch up with you later."<p>

Tsuna opened his mouth, about to retort when Reborn placed his hand in his. Tsuna looked up at his mentor, and nodded. Once they were gone, Yamamoto opened the glass door leading outside, stepping outside in the warm sumemr breeze. At the sound of the door, Ryohei whipped around in shock, at the sound and at the sight of Yamamoto standing before him.

"Yamamoto!" Ryohei exclaimed. "You startled me to the extreme."  
>"Sorry," Yamamoto said.<br>"H-How are you?"  
>"I've been...good as of late. How about you?"<br>"I...I won't lie to you Yamamoto, I've been...uncomfortable to the extreme."  
>"Uncomfortable of what?"<br>"This thing between you and Xanxus...I can't help feeling that something's extremely wrong with what's going on."  
>"There's nothing between me and Xanxus, th-there's nothing going on!"<p>

Ryohei clicked his tongue, adn he walked...no, stomped over to Yamamoto. Yamamoto stepped back, but already Ryohei had grabbed the zipper of Yamamoto's track jacket. With a forceful tug, the jacket was open, and the burises and hickeys were shown, and right away Yamamoto turned red and hot like fire with embarrassment and shock.

"I don't know what you want me to say."  
>"Whatever's going on between you and Xanxus I...I just don't trust him."<br>"I don't know who to trust these days anymore..."

Ryohei looked at the young athlete in shock, already feeling guilty for Yamamoto.

"I...I'm sorry for what I did. To the extreme, Yamamoto I'm sorry. But..you have to know, I didn't mean for it to go so far. All that time I've been going behind your back, honest to the extreme, I've been feeling nothing but regret and guilt for what I did. I know you won't forgive me so easily...I just wanted to let you know."  
>"Sempai...you really hurt me Sempai. I trusted you with everything I had, and now..."<br>"Yamamoto..."  
>"I appreciate your apology but...I can't let you in. At least not now."<p>

Ryohei's eyes widdened, suprised at the athlete's reply. He nodded slowly, understanding Yamamoto's feelings toward him. If he were in Yamamoto's place, he wouldn't even be in the same sitting area as he were.

"Our relationship has changed, Sempai. You of all people should know that."

Yamamoto turned and walked back inside the mansion, leaving Ryohei alone once again. Yamamoto was right, nothing between them would go back to the way it was...but surely, Sasagawa Ryohei isn't the type to give up sp easily.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed and please review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

The Italian night was young, young bloods were living they're well deserved lives. Students, employees, individuals of old. Some spent with their families, others spent with their friends. There were lovers, acquaintances, long-lasting friendships.

Across the way in another city, a festival was held. Rides, games, activities to be played. There might be some reason said festival was being held, but for the Vongola Famiglia it was just another reason to be outside that night.

The fun loving atmosphere was thick and high as bright colored lights filled the sky. It was loud, music blaring through whatever speakers were set; different people of age were walking or running around, the smell of food could tickle your senses as it filled the air.

The Vongola family split into groups; Tsuna was with his guardians minus Lambo, who was being taken care of with I-Pin by Nana; and the girls along with Bianchi were together, possibly playing the games and taking in more sights. They rode a few rides, but to Tsuna's extent not a lot of them. Currently they walked through the crowd, lucky enough to find a pathway clear for them to walk through.

Suddenly, Tsuna felt something hard hit his face, he could have fallen backward hadn't Gokudera caught him in time.

"Juudaime," Gokudera said, voice with concern. "Are you okay?"  
>"I-I'm okay." Tsuna said as Gokudera helped him stand right up again. Tsuna looked up, terrified at what...whom he say. "HIIIEEE! W-What are you guys doing here!"<p>

There standing before him were the Varia guardians, the second in command, the self proclaimed "mother" of the family, the prince, the one that acted as Xanxus' body guard, and the new illusionist Fran, who had been appointed the new mist guardian after the Arcobaleno curse had been relieved. Everyone, besides Tsuna and Yamamoto started an uproar. It was quite easy for the two separate groups to cause a scene, they were totally different from each other.

"Why are you guys here?" Gokudera exclaimed. "Can't we have one day of peace?"  
>"You can relax is all," Fran said, same blank face and monotone voice. "We came to retrieve a present for the boss."<br>"A present?" Tsuna repeated in confusion. "What would Xanxus want in the fair?"  
>"Not what, peasant," Belphegor insulted. "Who."<br>"You," Squalo said, his sword pointing towards Yamamoto. "Baseball brat, come with us."  
>"If you want to take Yamamoto you'll have to go through me." Ryohei growled, stepping in front of Yamamoto.<br>"Awe, Squ - chan," Lussuria cooed. "The Sun Guardian is jealous I might ask?"  
>"Tch," Squalo clicked. "No matter brats, we weren't asking."<p>

Suddenly Yamamoto felt slender arms wrapping around his waist from behind him. He turned his head to see the culprit, but all he could see were big blue eyes on top of a frog hood.

"What the hell!" Gokudera exclaimed, everyone in shock to see Fran holding Yamamoto by the waist.  
>"F-Fran!" Tsuna said. "When did you..."<p>

Just then, both erupted into smoke with a poof. Everyone closed their eyes, the smoke stinging their eyes as they coughed and wheezed.

"Fucking hell," Gokudera coughed. "Juudaime, are you okay?"  
>"I'm fine." Tsuna said.<p>

They waved their hands in front of their faces as the smoke cleared. They gasped as the spot where Fran and Yamamoto stood was empty; he had taken their rain guardian. Not only that, as they turned the other Varia members were gone as well.

"Shit," Ryohei muttered, bandaged fists tight in a ball.

* * *

><p>With a poof, there was a puff of smoke that appeared out of nowhere like magic. As the cloud blew away in the light wind, Yamamoto was back on his feet, however his knees bent with a hand laid on a tree trunk to keep balance as he coughed and shut his eyes. As soon as he could breathe again, he wiped tears from his stinging eyes and slowly opened them to see where he was.<p>

He looked around, he was in a forest isolated from the festival and city. Though the music produced by the festival could be heard but only slightly. He squinted, he could see a clearing through the trees and decided to make his way there. The closer he got, the louder the music got and more clearly he could see the colored lights glowing. Pink became blue, then green, yellow, and so on.

Prior to that, he swore he could see someone standing there in the clearing. When he finally got through the trees, he was shocked to see who was sitting there near the cliff whilst looking out at the festival and the city.

"Xanxus..." Yamamoto whispered. Yamamoto started to walk towards him as Xanxus turned his head slightly to see the baseball enthusiast standing there with a shocked look on his face.  
>"Yamamoto," Xanxus muttered. He turned his head around, eyes back to the scenery.<br>"Squalo said...you wanted to see me."  
>"Sit."<p>

He hesitated, but he began to sat down next to Xanxus until said person told him to sit in front of him between his legs. Yamamoto blushed as Xanxus began to uncross his legs while he moved in front of him. Yamamoto knew Xanxus was tall, but he never got a good look at his legs until now, now that technically Yamamoto was sitting in between them.

His heart fluttered as he felt Xanxus' arm snake around his waist. With his arm around the shorter one, Xanxus pulled him backwards while he leaned back on his other hand, Yamamoto's back pressing against his chest making the other one turn an even deeper, darker shade of red. Yamamoto could feel Xanxus cheek brushing against his temple.

With no thought, Yamamoto brought a hand up and placed it over the hand that hald him by the waist, holding it as he felt the warm skin.

"Xanxus," Yamamoto spoke after moments of silence. "I...I have to ask, why did you want to see me?"

He waited for a few moments for an answer, but after a few seconds of silence he started to regret the question. He bit his lip, he should have kept his mouth shut tight.

"I was beginning to ask myself that question too." Xanxus said. "Why...why did I suddenly want to see you...especially it's only been since yesterday that I've seen you? You...you interest me."

Yamamoto's eyes went wide at his answer...Yamamoto interests him; how could it be possible? But it was the same question Xanxus asked in his head all the time since he discovered thinking about the boy since the sky ring battle. The first time he saw him; oblivious to battle but determined to get the job done. Since then he hasn't been able to rid the young one from his mind. Well, it came and went occasionally, but lately he's been on Xanxus' mind night and day.

Yamamoto closed his eyes, finally relaxing his body against Xanxus'. He felt something beating against his back; it wasn't a fast rate beat, it seemed quite normal. It was Xanxus' heart. It was a privilege to hear something like this from Xanxus, he gave off quite a cold and bitter shell that something like a heartbeat could even exist him. So Yamamoto took advantage of the rare opportunity and listened to the beat like music. It didn't take long for Yamamoto's heart to beat along with Xanxus'. It was like they were creating a symphony together, their hearts beating one after the other like a musical composition.

Yamamoto shuddered as he felt Xanxus kiss the top of his ear lightly. Xanxus moved down to the joint of his jawline, placing warm and tantalizing kisses while Yamamoto exhaled in bliss. Xanxus brought the hand that held Yamamoto by the waist and used it to turn Yamamoto's head around, making the younger look him in the eye.

They didn't wait, right away their lips met together. The position Yamamoto was in was quite uncomfortable, he shifted his lower body, turning it sideways so he could kiss Xanxus properly. Yamamoto was so lost in the kiss that he didn't realize that Xanxus had started to unzip his track jacket, revealing tanned, sensitive skin. Xanxus moved the hand that touched Yamamoto's face and placed it on his back, pulling him more into his lap, while bringing the other one to touch the skin of Yamamoto's neck.

They pulled away; brown eyes looking up at red ones, the warm touch of long man fingers touch his skin making him quiver. Xanxus bent down, attacking the neck once again. When lips and tongue made contact with the already bruised skin, an uncontroled moan lightly escaped his lips. This made Xanxus smirk as he then kissed Yamamoto's adam's apple.

Xanxus moved the hand that held Yamamoto's back to the back of of Yamamoto's neck, making said teenager's head move backward more which have Xanxus more of a canvas to place the bruises.

"Xa...Xanxus," Yamamoto moaned. Incoherent sounds and whimpers came from Yamamoto, it sent a sensation through Xanxus.  
>"Say it again," Xanxus said in between *osculations upon Yamamoto's neck. "Say it."<p>

His hand slipped underneath Yamamoto's shirt, caressing the soft skin. Fingers brushing over his naval and grazing his abdomens. He rolled a pert nipple in between his index and middle finger, just enough to make Yamamoto gasp. His whispered his name again, and again as he continued the motion while continuing to ravage his neck.

"Don't ever hide these again," Xanxus warned, moving away from the neck and moving his hand from underneath the shirt to feather over the injuries of arousal again. "They're not just hicky's, they're a message that you've found someone better, someone you deserve. Understand?"

Xanxus felt triumphant as Yamamoto nodded with no hesitation. Suddenly, loud pops and bursts of colors filled the sky as the festival fireworks show began to start, but neither of them paid no mind. Xanxus took a moment to look over the boy in his arms; cheeks red from blushing, eyes glistening, he could see the fireworks reflecting from the sides of those brown eyes. Yamamoto was shaking in his arms, his breathing was completely out of order as he tried to calm and steady his loudly beating heart. He couldn't tell if the beating sound in his ears were from that, or the fireworks show.

Yamamoto took the opportune moment to take in the picture in front of him as well; Xanxus seemed different. The look of destruction was unreadable in his red eyes, it was something Yamamoto couldn't tell. He gulped, his heart was throbbing the more he looked up at Xanxus.

He shut his eyes and bought his arms up, not to cover his face in embarrassment however; he wrapped slender arms around Xanxus' neck and pulled him downward, burying his face in Xanxus' dress shirt. The sudden movement caught Xanxus by shock, but he complied wrapping his arms tightly around him.

He waited and listened, was he crying? No, his breathing was very calm this time. He felt the beat of Yamamoto's heart against his chest; he could tell this because it was beating erratically compared to his.

It felt right to have Yamamoto in his arms. Yamamoto turned his head to the side so he can breathe, and he smiled as he continued to hold Xanxus.

For once, he didn't feel embarrassed.

Xanxus returned Yamamoto to the Vongola mansion, and to his dismay everyone had returned as well. Everyone was rambling, shocked to see Yamamoto's jacket unzipped, purple marks out in the open. Everyone questioned, and Yamamoto replied diligently and confidently that he had seen Xanxus. There was a miscommunication that Xanxus had taken advantage of him, it made Yamamoto laugh but he calmly set everything straight, hugging the lion doll that was in his arms. After his "meeting" with Xanxus, he had taken him around the festival and won the lion for him.

He now laid in bed, laying on his side and lion doll under the covers with him as he wrapped his arms around it. He closed his eyes, just imagining the doll in his arms was Xanxus himself.

His eyes shot open, for he suddenly heard a clinking noise at his window. He got out from under covers and walked over to the two door window and saw the very same person he currently thought of ontop a tree branch.

"Xanxus," Yamamoto whispered loud enough for him to hear as he opened the window. "What are you doing? C-Come inside."

He stepped aside, making room for Xanxus whom jumped from the tree branch and landed inside the room with ease.

"Yamamoto," Xanxus said, standing up straight. "I want to sleep with you."  
>"Wh-What?" Yamamoto said, the blunt offer catching him off guard. "Don't...don't you think...It-It's a little soon?"<br>"What? No, not like that! I meant..."

In a flash, Xanxus had pulled Yamamoto into a hug, burying his nose into Yamamoto's hair.

"I want you in my arms while I'm falling asleep. I just want to hold you tonight."

Yamamoto was shocked, but very much relieved. Still, it didn't halter his quaking heart at his words. He sighed, he too wanted to hold Xanxus as well, why else had he clutched the lion doll for dear life before Xanxus had shown up.

When be whispered his okay, Xanxus pulled away and grabbed Yamamoto's hand in his and led him to the bed, finally laying with him like he wanted.

They laid on their sides facing each other, the shorter one only being able to reach Xanxus' chest. Their legs were tangled in the sheets as Xanxus pulled Yamamoto into his chest. He nuzzled his nose into Yamamoto's hair, smelling the clean scent while Yamamoto had taken in the full scent of Xanxus. Each one was like warm milk to them, it soothed them and placed them at ease.

"Xanxus," Yamamoto said grasping the man's attention. "Will you be here when I wake up?"

Xanxus cupped his face and looked down, eyes connecting with one another. He leaned down, kissing the boy for the last time that night. When he pulled away, he pulled him back in his arms.

Before falling asleep, he muttered a final word to Yamamoto so he could sleep with a clear mind.

"Always."

* * *

><p><strong>*Osculations - Another term for kiss. <strong>

**God I feel like such a sap for writing this but I wanted to make Xanxus / Yamamoto to appear cute and sweet. Xanxus is a little OOC of course, I wanted him to give off an affectionate vibe. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Yamamoto's eyes opened slowly as he woke up on his own. He was in his room, though his body laid on his bed, his head and one arm laid on something hard. His eyes opened fully and pulled his head up to see Xanxus sleeping. Oh now he remembered; Xanxus had surprisingly appeared last night at his window saying he wanted Yamamoto in his arms as he slept.

Yamamoto turned pink and he smiled, resting his chin on his arm on top of Xanxus. He looked at the sleeping giant below him, he looked so peaceful while a light snore arose, his eyebrows weren't furrowed with anger, his mouth was slightly open while he didn't scowl like the world pissed him off.

Yamamoto glanced at his lips; he remembered how perfectly Xanxus' lips collided with his when they kissed the first time. After that all he wanted to do was kiss him more, deeper. He bent down and closed his eyes as he pressed his lips against the sleeping giant's. All he wanted was to show appreciation of Xanxus' fulfillment of his promise.

He held there for a few seconds, it was just supposed to be a quick simple kiss until he suddenly felt a hand grasp the back of his head. He jumped backward, quickly pulling away to see Xanxus looking up at him and smirking with arrogance.

"I...I-I..." Yamamoto stuttered, turning red.  
>"Good morning," Xanxus said, smirk still in tact.<br>"How long have you been awake?"  
>"I've been awake for a while, but I fell back asleep waiting for you."<br>"I...I'm sorry to keep you waiting."  
>"I don't like waiting for anyone else but...I'll wait for you."<p>

An arm snaked around Yamamoto's back while Xanxus brought a hand up and laid in on top of Yamamoto's hand that laid on his chest. Yamamoto pursed his lips together, a strange and twisting feeling purging through him.

"Xanxus...I-"

His sentence was abruptly cut short as a loud crashing could be heard from outside the room, followed by horrendously loud yelling. Xanxus heard this as well while Yamamoto placed both hands on the bed and rose his upper body from Xanxus, both men looking towards the door where the sound was coming from.

"Ignorat children!" A low and demanding voice shouted. "Where have you take our boss!"

Xanxus scoffed with annoyance, only one person could be that possessive about Xanxus' safety.

Shortly afterwards it was quite silent, perhaps a faint voice was talking or maybe just everyone couldn't dare speak. that is until Ryohei's voice could be heard throughout the mansion.

"We don't know where your Goddamn boss is to the extreme!"  
>"VOOI! Don't play dumb! He didn't come back last night, where has that baseball bastard taken him!"<br>"Yamamoto came back by himself." The voice of Gokudera said.  
>"What the hell does that bastard want with him to the extreme?" Ryohei asked. "What is he planning?"<br>"How the hell should we know?" Belphegor asked coily, toothy grin on his face. "We don't ask."  
>"Who do you play me for, do you think I'm an idiot? If I find out Xanxus is taking advantage of Yamamoto, there'll be hell to play, I swear by it to the extreme!"<p>

The comment from the boxer angered Xanxus; he growled and starte to get up but suddenly stopped when Yamamoto's hand laid flat on his chest.

"No wait," Yamamoto warned, a pleading look on his face. "If they see you it'll only cause more trouble."  
>"I can't just lay here while that little imp insults me." Xanxus argued. "Taking advantage of you...that disrespectful runt."<br>"Xanxus..."  
>"Yamamoto," Xanxus whispered. With his arm he pushed himself from the bed, making Yamamoto sit up with him. "If that's the case...then this was a mistake."<p>

Yamamoto's eyes widened, his heart dropping and mouth opening slightly.

"Are you so ashamed of me that we have to keep seeing each other in the dark? Am I that embarrassing to you? Because your boss finds me the enemy? My team? My scars? My age?"  
>"No! Xanxus, I-"<br>"Do you think I'm going to hurt you? Am I that heartless to you? I spent all night with you; I took the time to come and see you; I told you...I told you that I would wait for you! Did he hurt you so badly that you've shut yourself out from everyone? Am I not doing enough to make you see what's really in front of you?"

Yamamoto's lips started quivering, he could feel himself on the brink of crying. He wanted to speak, but he couldn't bring himself to even make a sound.

"Look, I like you alright? But...maybe this whole thing was a total misconception. It's better if stop and blank out everything."

Xanxus made a move to get up from the bed, but that's when Yamamoto finally snapped.

"Don't leave me!" He cried. Xanxus stopped, looking at the younger one sitting in front of him. Tears were streaming down his face like a faucet. It was silent, even the ruckus outside haltered once Yamamoto hollered. The only sound heard was Yamamoto holding back desperate sobs as his head was down. "I...I'm not ashamed by you, I just...I don't know...I don't know what I'm feeling, but...I'm happy. I've never felt so happy...when I'm with you, I feel like I can do anything. I just..."

Yamamoto looked up at Xanxus, finally the brown eyes that held so much emotion and passion for the older one met the red ones.

"I want to...to see you all the time. To be in your arms on nights like yesterday. To...kiss you. When I kiss you...it all goes away. Like I'm starting over again."

Xanxus looked at his tearful mate, he couldn't help but feeling some remorse, kicking himself in the ass for making him cry. He brought a hand up and cupped Yamamoto's cheek, wiping the tear stained flesh away with his thumb. Shortly after, Yamamoto lunged at him, locking lips with Xanxus and sitting in his lap as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Xanxus' arms made it's way around Yamamoto's waist, the younger one shaking like a leaf.

"I want this," Yamamoto said, pulling away fron Xanxus. "I want to be with you!"

As Yamamoto continued to sob, Xanxus pulled him in and pressed Yamamto's head into his own shoulder. Chants of apologies escaped Yamamoto's lips along with a bushel of hiccups.

"Takeshi," Xanxus hushed using his first name; rubbing his back as he tried to comfort him. "I won't leave you alright? That I promise you. You...you're too special to me."

Soon Yamamoto's sobs hushed to sniffles. Yamamoto lifted his head, facing Xanxus head on and pressing his forehead together with his.

"I don't know what it is about you," Xanxus continued. "But I want to know...every single detail. I want to make you happy; every single day I want your smile to shine. I'll come to Japan with you if I have to. Let me tell you, Yamamoto...You're the only one that gives me this feeling, no one else has been able to penetrate my mind like you do. I don't want to keep hiding in shadows, it'll be better if everyone knows right?"  
>"Yes," Yamamoto said timidly as he nodded his head. The both of them unraveled their arms from each other with their hands coming together at the middle. Yamamoto got up from the bed first, pulling Xanxus up along with him. "I want everyone to know."<p>

They held hands, knowing what was to become next. They were going to walk out together hand in hand, both of them announcing that they would keep seeing each other from now on whether they like it or not.

Once Yamamoto opened the bedroom door, he gasped to see everyone in the hallway in front of the room. The girls: Kyoko, Haru, Chrome, I-pin and Bianchi were dramatically tearing quoting how "beautiful" their speeches were. Even Lussuria stood next to him, adding much more of a dramatic boys of the Vongola family stood behind them with remorseful looks on their faces. Mukuro wasn't smiling but his eyes looked distressed, same for Hibari who stood next to him. Gokudera had his arms crossed his arms and looked away. It wasn't until he made a sniffing noise and wiped his nose that gave away he was moved by the speech too. Even Tsuna had the same pathetic look as the girls; who stood next to Reborn as said ex-Arcobaleno rubbed his shoulder.

"If Boss likes the wannabe baseball fan," Fran said as the Varia too were apart of the group. "Then we don't have much of a say in this."  
>"Hm," Belphegor grunted. "Once boss likes something this much there's no talking him out of it."<p>

Levi stood in the hallway, shoulder slumped and pressing his head against the wall, a dark blue aura clouding over him. Squalo stood next to him; leaning his back on the door and his arms crossed. He looked as if he had something to say, but he knew it wouldn't reach Xanxus in anyway. Lambo didn't know what was going on, all he wanted to do was play.

"Yamamoto," Ryohei said, speaking up. "You...really like him?"

Yamamoto looked up and Xanxus, tightening the grip on his hand and then he looked back at Ryohei.

"Yes, Sempai," Yamamoto said, confidence in his voice. "I do."  
>"I...I understand."<p>

He then turned and walked away, everyone watching him turn a corner.

"Yamamoto," Reborn spoke. "Everything will be alright."

Yamamoto looked back up at Xanxus again, and he smiled back up at him. And then he knew everything would be okay between him and Xanxus from now on.

* * *

><p>"So," Yamamoto said as he and Xanxus sat with each other in the garden of the Vongola Mansion. They were sitting along the edge of the fountain that was displayed in the middle of the garden. "Does this mean that we're...um...that you're my...s-sorry, I can say it in my head but I can't say it outloud."<p>

Xanxus looked down at his younger companion, amused of his struggle with words. Though he was right, they can say it over and over again in their heads but when it came to say it outloud, it seemed impossible.

"Not that I'm embarrassed or anything, it feels weird, but not in a bad way."  
>"I understand, I feel the same way. I'm more comfortable saying that we're together."<br>"Right? It's not like we're going to say it all the time. Still, we should say it at least once."

Both he and Xanxus faced each other, turning their bodies sideways so they can look at each other properly.

"Takeshi," Xanxus said sternly. He reached out and placed his thumb and index finger under Yamamoto's chin. He leaned down and took his lips and a short and simple kiss. "My boyfriend."

Takeshi felt his stomach explode as butterflies erupted. He smiled, a warm feeling flowing through him. He held The hand that held his chin and brought the knuckles to his lips, kissing it lightly.

"My boyfriend."

Both men sighed, bliss running through their bodies. Xanxus brought the same hand Yamamoto continued to hold and cupped his cheek, the warm touch soothing the young one to relaxation.

Finally, Yamamoto was able to see the real thing in front of him.


	6. Chapter 6

"So have you told him yet?"

Xanxus looked at the robust and stoic hitman and Tsuna's current home tutor, Reborn with a lazy look as he waited for his answer. It had been a month since Xanxus and Yamamoto had been together, and since then the family had gotten so much stronger.

Not too long ago Reborn and Tsuna joined Xanxus and Yamamoto for lunch. Normally, Xanxus wouldn't come close to Tsuna, but knowing Yamamoto and Tsuna were close friends, Xanxus knew he had to bite his tongue and try and at least tolerate him. It was the least he could do for Yamamoto. Now at this very moment, Reborn and Xanxus sat in the foyer of the Vongola mansion, drinks in hand. Espresso for Reborn and whiskey on the rocks for Xanxus. They sat across from each other while Tsuna and Yamamoto were somewhere in the mansion; possibly in the kitchen.

"Told him what?" Xanxus asked as he sipped his whiskey.  
>"You know what I mean." Reborn replied. "Have you told Yamamoto your feelings?"<p>

Xanxus looked at the hitman, who sipped his espresso patiently. Xanxus was an unreadable statue but for some reason Reborn had read his thoughts. Currently Xanxus had something to tell his dear Yamamoto, something important before he went back to Japan for his final year at school.

"We're leaving in a few days, I'm sure you know that."  
>"I know."<br>"Unless you don't feel like that for Yamamoto?"

Xanxus' eyebrows furrowed, a spark of anger when Reborn questioned his feelings for Yamamoto.

"Did I hit a nerve?"  
>"You're one to talk. How long has it been since you discovered something for that useless child Sawada?"<br>"That situation is different, don't you think? I'll be with Tsuna when the time to go back to Japan has come. You'll be thousands of miles away from Yamamoto."

Xanxus leaned on his knuckles, swirling the ice around in his drink. He gritted his teeth under pursed lips; Reborn had a point. Yamamoto and Xanxus will be away from each other for the time being until the next Vongola family returned next year if possible. He tightened the grip on his cup, careful not to break it in his hand. He knew he had to tell Yamamoto before the deadline, he just needed to figure out how.

* * *

><p>That night, Xanxus and Yamamoto walked together on the boardwalk of the beach. Hand in hand they walked as their shoes clinked along the boards. It was silent and calm, the rushing waves of the ocean swayed below them as they came to the edge of the boardwalk.<p>

Xanxus thought to himself as both he and Yamamoto looked out across the ocean. He had the words in his head, he just needed to know how and the correct way to say it. He replayed a few phrases over and over in his head, each one sounding better than the last. He at least had to say something, just standing there started to become a bit awkward for the older one.

"Xanxus," Yamamoto spoke suddenly before Xanxus could continue with his thought. Xanxus looked down at Yamamoto as the younger one let go of his hand and he turned to face the Varia boss. Xanxus looked at Yamamoto with confusion as he kept his head down, hands together. "I have to tell you something. We...Tsuna and I and the rest of us...we'll be leaving soon. We're going back to Japan in a few days so...so I have to say something before then. I...I love you."

Xanxus eyes widened at his words, his mouth dropping a bit. Yamamoto brought the hands up and laid them over his chest, then he looked up at Xanxus, a confident and pride look in his eyes.

"I love you, Xanxus."

Xanxus was in pure shock, the way Yamamoto looked so confident as he confessed. Though he was about to reply, Yamamoto wasn't quite done yet.

"It's alright if you won't say it back. I just needed to let you know; you see...you gave me my confidence back. You helped me open my eyes when I needed it. I'm so happy now because of you. Thank you, and because of that...because of that I lo-"

Yamamoto was cut short; for Xanxus had taken Yamamoto's face within his hands and shut his lips right with his own. Yamamoto was shocked for that moment, he didn't get a chance to kiss him back for Xanxus had pulled away. He leaned his forehead against Yamamoto's, a tear running down the younger's face.

"It's like you're reading my mind," Xanxus said. "Takeshi...I love you, too."

Yamamoto almost gasped, he didn't know why but he didn't expect Xanxus to say it back to him. But he was so glad he did, he was so relieved. He smiled tearfully, and the both of them leaned back in for a warm kiss.

Suddenly, a high wave crashed into them. It wasn't powerful enough to knock them over - Xanxus held onto Yamamoto in case it washed them away - but it was enough for them to be soaked in salt water. Yamamoto bust into laughter at ther soaked bodies while Xanxus chuckled a little.

Before Xanxus could take the chance to take Yamamoto home, Yamamoto shyly asked if he could spend the night. He wanted to spend as much time with Xanxus as possible now that he would be leaving in a few days. Of course, Xanxus accepted.

Xanxus had given him fresh clothes - nothing could really fit him due to size differences - a nice t-shirt and boxers sufficed as Xanxus gave him the shower in his room. Xanxus would wash up in the nearest bathroom of the Varia mansion. Xanxus never took long in the bathroom; unless he relaxed in the bath of course; he was the first to enter the bedroom dressed in nothing but his boxers. He walked over to the bathroom installed in his bedroom, noticing the light was still on, but the sound of the shower was unheard. He knocked a few times, asking Yamamoto of he was alright. He stuttered in his reply, almost stumbling his words all over the place. Poor kid, he must be nervous.

Xanxus walked over to the bed, but before he could take a seat, the bathroom door opened. He turned to see Yamamoto in the dark doorway, legs shaking and clutching the hem of the t-shirt with an anxious look on his face. Xanxus looked to where his hands were, eyes going wide noticing that Yamamoto had neglected the boxers. The t-shirt was quite big, long enough to cover his boy-hood.

"Hey," Xanxus said, walking up to him and clutching his shoulders. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"  
>"Xanxus," Yamamoto said. He brought his hands up and placed his hands over Xanxus' scared abs. "I...I want..."<br>"What is it?"  
>"I want you to...to make love to me."<br>"Are...are you sure? I'm not going to rush you if you're not ready."  
>"Yes. I want to give you my virginity."<br>"I don't want you to give away something because you think you have to. I want you to be ready."  
>"I'm sure, Xanxus. Please."<p>

Yamamoto looked up at him with pleading brown orbs. He was definetly sure now that Xanxus would be the one to take his virginity. Truthfully, Xanxus had wanted to lay Yamamoto to bed long before, he just didn't want to rush the young one into something he would regret. Xanxus looked down into his eyes, he showed no fear, no regret. Xanxus read him like an open book with one glance.

Xanxus grabbed his hand and led him to the bed, offering him a seat.

"There's something I have to do first," Xanxus said while Yamamoto took a seat at the edge of the bed. "I won't be long."

Once Xanxus disappeared into the Varia mansion, all he had to do was wait. Yamamoto shifted positions, he laid in the middle of the bed with his hands on either side of his head on both pillows and his knees up with his legs spread a little. He blushed, his bottom half was exposed when he decided not to wear the spare boxers. Once he laid on the bed, the shirt rose up revealing his boy-hood.

Suddenly he heard banging, shouting - very loud shouting - and the front door slamming. His heart started beating severely loudly in his chest, knowing Xanxus was getting closer and closer to the room. Once the bedroom door opened, Yamamoto reacted, quickly bringing his knees together and his hands down, clutching the hem of the shirt again.

"What happened?" Yamamoto asked.  
>"I had to get rid of everyone," Xanxus answered, walking towards the bed. Each step closer making Yamamoto more and more anxious. He laid next to Yamamoto hovering over him while he balanced on his elbow. "I didn't want anyone interrupting us."<p>

Yamamoto nodded as he gulped. Slowly, Yamamoto let go of the shirt he held on for dear life and hesitantly he brought the upwards, holding Xanxus' face within his hands.

"Now, are you really sure? We can stop now if you want."

Yamamoto was getting tired of the questions, so to answer him without words he pulled him down for a kiss. Both men opened their mouths, their tongues meeting in the middle for a dance. With a free hand, Xanxus slipped it under the shirt. Yamamoto pulled away from him and he lifted his arms as the shirt was finally taken off. He was finally, and fully naked.

As he turned a beautiful tint of red, Xanxus placed a hand on his forehead and pushed it back, running his hand through clean black hair. Xanxus kissed his jawline and down his neck, to his collarbone. As he sucked on the bone, he brought both hands to Yamamoto's nipples. Yamamoto gasped as the sensitive buds were twisted and played with, he even arched his back as he held back a whimper. Xanxus ran his tongue over one nipple while continuing to handle the other; this process was repeated with the opposite. He even bit them once or twice for added measure.

Xanxus went back up to Yamamoto, staring down into his eyes. Yamamoto was so lost in them that he didn't notice Xanxus hand reaching downward. He gasped, half-moaning as Xanxus took Yamamoto's young penis into his man-hand. He didn't move his hand right away, he only waited to see his reaction.

'He really is a virgin,' Xanxus thought to himself. 'He got so hard right away.'

Slowly he moved his hand up and down, watching every second of Yamamoto's pleasurable reactions. He bit back every moan, all that came were tight whimpers from the young one.

"Don't hold back," Xanxus whispered into his ear. "Make some noise or I'll stop."

That was the last thing Yamamoto wanted. Just a simple move of his hand and Yamamoto was lost in pleasure. Yamamoto gulped and opened his mouth, finally letting lose the moans of bottled up sensuality. Yamamoto buried a hand into Xanxus' hair as the older one sucked and kissed his neck. He arched his back, Xanxus' hand movement quickening a little bit. Yamamoto's moans was the sexiest thing Xanxus' has ever heard, with each one spilling out his throat, the harder Xanxus grew in his boxers. His toes were curling, his head was spinning; he couldn't control himself, he came within a few more strokes without warning.

Xanxus looked down at the panting one below him, he was at a loss of breathe, cheeks were red and he was sweating bullets.

"I'm sorry," Yamamoto said as he looked away completely embarrassed. "I came too fast."  
>"It's okay," Xanxus said, leaning down ad kissing his jaw. "You'll get used to it."<p>

Yamamoto looked up as he saw Xanxus' head move down. Xanxus licked Yamamoto's cum cover abs nice and clean, swallowing every drop of it.

"You taste good Takeshi," Xanxus said as he licked his lips, making Yamamoto blush.

The bed shifted, Xanxus started to move off the bed and Yamamoto panicked. He grabbed Xanxus' arm stopping him, worried and fearful that he was leaving him.

"Don't worry. I'm not leaving you."

Yamamoto sighed with relief and let go of his arm. He watched his every move, Xanxus opened his nightstand and pulled something out but Yamamoto couldn't tell what it was. He was too distracted by the covered hard-on Xanxus was sporting underneath his boxers. Even from the clothed frabric, Yamamoto could tell he was of an emourphous size. Before Xanxus came back to the bed, Yamamoto slowly opened his legs knowing one way or another Xanxus would be in between them. It would be a lot easier for the both of them.

"You have to relax alright?" Xanxus said, getting back on the bed. "Or else it'll be less pleasurable."

Yamamoto nodded, feeling something wet at his rear end. He closed his eyes, waiting for something to happen but he was stopped.

"Look at me. Keep your eyes on mine, okay?"

Before Yamamoto could answer, his eyes widened once he felt Xanxus' lubed, thick middle finger inching inside of him. He clutched the bed sheets tightly, trying his best to do what Xanxus told him and relaxing himself. He groaned as Xanxus pushed the finger in deeper until it was buried to the third knuckle. Slowly he pumped the middle finger in and out of him at an easy pace. Soon the one finger was joined with his ring finger and the pace continued.

"Xanxus!" Yamamoto exclaimed, a sudden shot of pleasure shitting through his lower region.  
>"There?" Xanxus asked, knowing he had hit the prostate but it was quite fun to ask anyway. He thrusted the fingers inside of him again, and again the spot was hit.<br>"Yes! There, there; right there!"

His movements became quicker, and Yamamoto's moans became louder. He tried to touch himself but his hand was swatted away by his older boyfriend. After a while Xanxus pulled out his fingers completely, leaving his younger mate empty and whimpering.

Xanxus leaned over and picked up the condom that he had placed on the nightstand, he was about to rip it open, but Yamamoto suddenly stopped him.

"No," Yamamoto said. "I want all of you."  
>"Takeshi..." Xanxus said, wondering of it would be wise to go raw for Yamamoto's first time.<br>"Please, Xanxus. I want to feel only you for the first time."

He nodded, placing the condom back ontop of the table. He got up from the bed and kept his back to Yamamoto, slipping off the boxers so that the first thing Yamamoto saw were the masculine tanned orbs of Xanxus' bottom. Xanxus picked up the lube next to the neglected condom and poured a dab into his hand. He turned back around and got back on the bed, positioning himself in front of Yamamoto's entrance. Yamamoto watched in anticipation as Xanxus' oiled his quite large erection.

'He's huge!' Yamamoto exclaimed in his head. 'It'll never fit!'  
>"Hold onto me," Xanxus as he positioned himself in between Yamamoto's legs and bent his upper body forward. Yamamoto did as he was told, throwing his arms around Xanxus' shoulders. Xanxus used a hand to hold his erection in place and used his other arm to snake underneath Yamamoto, pulling him closer to his chest.<p>

Yamamoto gritted his teeth and groaned, boring his nails into Xanxus' skin as he inched himself inside of Yamamoto. Xanxus stopped as only his head stayed inside while he gave Yamamoto the chance to relax. He whispered his okay and Xanxus slowly continued on with his actions.

He made sure he went as slow as possible and tried his best to make Yamamoto relax. As he made it halfway inside, he started to whisper something to Yamamoto. He couldn't make out what he was whispering, for he was muttering the words in Italian.

Finally, he was all the way inside, balls deep inside of the younger one. Xanxus lifted himself up, looking Yamamoto directly into his eyes as said baseball fanatic continued to hold onto his shoulders.

"Please," Yamamoto whispered. "Please take me."

Complying, Xanxus pulled out slowly until just the head was peaking out and then he slowly pushed inside. As much as he wanted to thrust inside of him like a speed demon, he kept a snail-like pace just comfortable enough for Yamamoto. After a few slow thrusts he found it again, the ever so sweet spot that made Yamamoto arch his back and his toes curl; moaning loudly with each slow penetration.

Xanxus lifted Yamamoto's rear end up, resting it against his thighs as he continued on.

"Xanxus," Yamamoto moaned Xanxus' name once the prostate was found and penetrated. "So deep..it's so good..."  
>"Jesus," Xanxus' growled, holding onto his hips. "Takeshi...you're so tight.."<br>"Oh my go...Xa...Xanxus...you...you're so...so big."

Yamamoto was rock-hard, has been since Xanxus first positioned himself in front of him. Goodness gracious he wanted to touch his erectile penis, but he didn't want to cum just yet. No, he wanted to last until Xanxus' climax came as well. Yamamoto was struggling with his words, all that came from his mouth were thrilled and pleasures moans.

"Fa...Fast...ah..."  
>"Too fast?"<br>"No! No...Fa-Faster..."

Xanxus picked up the pace a bit, going a pretty normal and easy pace as to not strain the young one. Yamamoto's grip on Xanxus' shoulders became weak and frail, he slid them off and let it fall to the side, gripping the bed sheets once they hit the cushion while Xanxus' continued to move in and out of him.

"M-More, please...faster..."

Xanxus hesitated; not wanting to possibly break the child but Yamamoto kept pleading and asking for more. Xanxus quickened his pace sending Yamamoto into a whirlpool of pleasure with deeper and faster penetrations. He even hardened his thrusts as well.

"Like that?" Xanxus asked, penetrating Yamamoto's prostate. "Huh? It feels good like that?"  
>"Yes!" Yamamoto hollered. "Yes yes yes; just like that! Don't stop! Please don't stop!"<p>

Yamamoto couldn't even tell where he was at this point, his mind was all over the place to focus on where he was and where he lay, all he knew was that sex with Xanxus was spectacular and he didn't want it to end anytime soon.

Xanxus stopped for a moment; without pulling out of Yamamoto he pulled said boyfriend up into his lap in a sitting position, and proceeded on. Yamamoto held back onto Xanxus' shoulders as Xanxus thrusted upward into him, while Xanxus gripped Yamamoto's athletic and firm bottocks in both hands. Sweat dripped foreheads were pressed against each other, heated breathes meshing with one another as brown eyes looked into red.

Xanxus moved one arm away, holding Yamamoto by the waist with one arm and bringing the other around the front. Yamamoto gasped again as Xanxus' hand once again made it's way around Yamamoto's bouncing erection in front of him.

"Wai...wait, Xanxus..."  
>"Takeshi...cum with me...let's do it together."<p>

As much as he wanted to stay like this, he needed a release and now. He scratched Xanxus' back sharply; Xanxus thrusted up harder and pumped Yamamoto's cock faster as both climaxes were rapidly arriving.

In sequence, both of them came perfectly at the same time. Yamamoto's seed bursting onto Xanxus' and his own abs while Xanxus' seed spilled deeply inside of Yamamoto. The younger one shivered, weakly holding onto Xanxus' as both of them were panting heavily. Xanxus brought Yamamoto down backwards and laid him back down on the bed. After Xanxus pulled out of Yamamoto, his semen began to leak out of his anus immediately, making Yamamoto shudder.

Xanxus cleaned the both of them up with tissue paper and tossed the garbage away. After that was done, the both of them got under the bed sheets with the light out, still completely naked.

"How do you feel?" Xanxus asked with concern as he brought a hand up and ran it through Yamamoto's spikes and looked down at him.  
>"My butt hurts."<br>"Hm...sorry about that."  
>"Still...I'm so happy. I'm so greatful that you were my first."<p>

Xanxus took a hold of Yamamoto's head and pressed it against his chest. Yamamoto curled up next to him and closed his eyes as his shoulders were covered by Xanxus' arms. He listened, and be could hear a beating sound within Xanxus' chest. Such a beautiful sound, Xanxus' heart.

"Xanxus," Yamamoto whispered. "I can hear it. Your heart."  
>"Good," Xanxus said. "It's beats because of you."<p>

Yamamoto sighed blissfully, closing his eyes and the both of them fell asleep together.

* * *

><p>The two groups met at the airport, saying their goodbyes and farewells to each other so hopefully they would see each other next year. Of course, the Varia was brought by force, so it wasn't much of a sweet or tearful goodbye. Maybe except for the couple of Xanxus and Yamamoto.<p>

Yamamoto was in Xanxus' arms in a hug tightly, neither of them not wanting to let each other go. They both pulled away hesitantly, looking up into each others saddened and remorseful eyes. At once they leaned into each other, their lips meeting for one last kiss until they met once again. When they pulled away again, Xanxus wiped a tear away from Yamamoto's face with his thumb.

"We'll see each other again soon," Xanxus said, reassuring him that they would indeed meet again in the nearby future. Next year in the summer, maybe during winter break, perhaps even sooner.  
>"I love you," Yamamoto said, trying his best to hide the pain in his voice.<br>"I love you too."

Surely this wouldn't be the last time they would see each other. No, they would be in each others arms soon enough. They would be together again very soon.

* * *

><p><strong>-END- <strong>

**So that's the end of it! Well who knows, maybe I'll squeeze in a bonus chapter if I'm up to it. **

**Please review, thank you for reading! :)  
><strong>


End file.
